Love is Queer
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Unfortunetaly, two people find romance where it's forbidden. How do they deal with their feelings without breaking the rules? (Witty; Wolverine and Kitty) Read and Review
1. How it started

Hi Everyone, I am going to be frank in a few things. This pairing is a Witty! I am doing it for Desert Rose ;) thanks for the pairing, and Lance shall be OOC (out of character) so don't flame me for either thing. I just wanted to make it clear so you wouldn't feel obligated to waste your time reading this if you don't like it. Now that that's settled. Hope the rest of you like it(.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Logan stepped out of the van and walked over to the boy, his movements were tense and angry. He grabbed him by the collar and banged him against the wall. He smelt the fear on the boy and almost grinned with pleasure. Suddenly adamantium bone met with the boy's nose, and the crack that sounded pleased Logan to no end.  
  
"I'm lettin' ya off this time, but if I ever see ya near her again, I swear I'll kill ya." He said viciously. Logan let go of the collar and Lance found himself slumping down to the floor, holding his broken nose with his hands, the blood gushing out. Logan turned and saw a sobbing Kitty just a little father away. He walked over to her and grabbed her elbow, steering her over to the van.  
  
Kitty looked back and saw Lance lying on the ground in obvious pain, she had never been hit by Logan, but she assumed that with all that metal on his bone it couldn't have been anything less than painful. Logan had almost pushed her in the van while he climbed in the other end. She touched the side of her face and felt the delicate skin and the deep gash left by Lance's ring, she wondered what Logan thought.  
  
Logan contemplated what had happened. He had received a phone call ten minutes before from Kitty to quickly come over to the restaurant that Lance had taken her for their date. When he had arrived Kitty was running out of the restaurant tripping over her heels. Lance had grabbed her arm and twisted it around. That was when he saw the large mark on her face; it had already begun to swell.  
  
They arrived at the institute and Kitty was wary of having to go to her room and explain anything to her room mate, not that Rogue showed any concern anyway. As if Logan read her mind, he spoke up.  
  
"You can stay in the teacher's dorm, Half-Pint." Kitty gave him a slight smile and once again touched her face, Logan growled slightly. "Did he punch you?"  
  
"No," Kitty lied. Her voice was strong and self assured, but he knew she was lying, "he just slapped me, ya know? Like a slight tap." The swell of her cheek proved otherwise but Logan didn't question her further.  
  
He led her to an empty bedroom in the teacher's wing and she sat down on the bed waiting for him to return. He returned a little while later with her pajamas and tooth brush.  
  
"How'd you, like, get away with my clothes?" Logan would have laughed if things hadn't been so dyer.  
  
"You know Stripes, she doesn't ask questions." Kitty nodded and smiled, Logan said his goodnights and left. He stopped by Xavier's bedroom and discussed with him what had happened with Kitty.  
  
"This is a problem Logan; he isn't going to allow things to stay this way." Xavier said; Logan nodded.  
  
"I plan on takin' her to and from school and than some."  
  
"That would be fine Logan; I will keep a watch as well." He tapped the side of his head, Logan nodded and turned to leave but than he turned back.  
  
"Would it be fine if I gave her some extra sessions?" Xavier nodded. Logan turned and left the room intent on trying to get some sleep. 


	2. Soaps

The next morning Kitty took her meal in the bedroom accompanied by Logan who had bought the meal. They ate in silence, Kitty avoiding his eyes since she knew he was staring at the dark mark on her face. It had been worse than she thought. When she looked up his eyes seemed tired even though he had no circles under them thanks to his healing factor, she wondered if he hadn't slept well.  
  
She ate slowly and thought about what she would do for her free day. It was a school day but Xavier had decided it would be best for her to stay home and relax. Her thoughts were interrupted by Logan who sat in the chair beside her bed, his finished plate on a portable table.  
  
"I decided to give ya some extra sessions," at her groan, he chuckled. "Not in the danger room, more like self-defense. I don't know what ya were thinkin' when you didn't tell us about the first time." Kitty sighed and nodded in acceptance.  
  
"What time?" She asked.  
  
"Five thirty, you should be done with your homework by than. Tonight you go back to your room." Kitty looked up with a worried look in her blue eyes.  
  
"But they'll, like, wanna know what happened."  
  
"So? Just tell 'em to buzz off." Kitty smiled and finished her food. She followed him downstairs with her plate and sat down in the living room to watch soaps until she thought of something better to do.  
  
***  
  
Logan watched her from afar as he sipped his black coffee. He really didn't want her to go back to school with that idiot but he knew she needed to be with her friends and all the other young mutants found homes schooling worst than being in the actual school it self. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"What's this?" Kitty got into details.  
  
"Well, she's, like, married to this younger man who is secretly dating her daughter, it's not his daughter, ya know, it's his stepdaughter. Anyway and the woman just found out." Logan watched and winced when he saw how the older woman went crazy on her daughter and kicked her out, keeping her young husband regardless of the fact that he had been the seducer.  
  
Neither one noticed that the time had passed and spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon watching soaps. Jean and Scott walked in followed by Kurt and Rogue and stared at the two people entranced in a cat fight. They all had heart attacks when Logan yelled out.  
  
"She slept with your brother you idiot!" The snickers that followed caused Kitty and Logan to turn to their audience. Logan, for the first time in his life, blushed. He turned to Kitty and pleaded with her. "For the love of., phase me through the ground." She giggled.  
  
"You're on your own this time.Bub!" Logan growled at her and stood up. He looked menacingly at the giggling young mutants.  
  
"Repeat this to anyone and die." He walked away.  
  
They continued to laugh a bit until Scott noticed Kitty's face.  
  
"What happened Kitty?" Kitty turned away slightly and touched her cheek.  
  
"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." She got up and left the room. Jeans face scrunched up slightly with concentration, Rogue ribbed her.  
  
"Mind your business." Jean gave her a glare but resisted the next temptation to read Kitty's thoughts. Everyone went to their perspective rooms except for Kurt who tried to find Kitty. She was in the hallway with her toothbrush and clothes from the previous night, taking them to her room.  
  
"You sure you don't vant to share vhat happened to your face?" Kitty smiled and shook her head. "All right, but if you change your mind, you can talk to me." Kitty smiled again and went to her room. Sometimes she wished she was still a lonely only.  
  
***  
  
She stayed in her room along with Rogue who was, as usual, silent. She thought about confessing what had happened to her roommate but decided against it, they didn't have that kind of close relationship that she might have wanted at that moment. Maybe she wanted to tell Rogue since she always kept her opinions to herself and wouldn't say 'I told you so' like the rest of the crew would. She sighed and just lay back; staring at the green 'glow in the dark' solar system sticker set she had put on her side of the ceiling.  
  
A knock on their door caused both girls to look up. Logan opened the door and peered in. He looked angry when he called Kitty to the kitchen. She followed him and found the phone unhooked. She twitched her nose in question and Logan just handed the phone to her.  
  
"Hello?" She asked tensely. Logan hadn't moved from her side.  
  
"Hey Kitty, its Lance," Kitty's face grew red.  
  
"You have balls to be calling here!" She was angry enough to loose the valley girl accent for a second, she almost sounded like a residing New Yorker. Logan stared on; he had thought he would have to intervene but looks like she had it under control.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry Pre-." Kitty cut him off.  
  
"Don't say it and do me a favor, don't, like, call me anymore. If you even come within ten feet of my personal space, I'll sic Wolverine on you!" With that she hung up the phone and whipped around, nose to chest with Logan. "Excuse me." She mumbled and phased through his body, she missed the smirk on his face. 


	3. Once Again

When curfew came and all the mutants were in their beds, Kitty lay awake wondering how school would be tomorrow. She thought about covering the mark on her face with foundation but when she had tried earlier it barely covered anything. She rolled over to the unmarred side and contemplated being sick in the morning but than went against it, she had to be brave. Like Logan said, if anyone came up to her, she could always tell them to buzz off.  
  
***  
  
The next day she was driven to school by Logan who had attempted to make conversation for her benefit, demanding her to call him on the communication device Xavier usually provided for battles and what not, if anything went wrong. She left the van a little sad at losing his company however awkward it may be, but slung her light blue book bag over her shoulder and went into the school. Her first class of the day was home economics, it was her turn to make dessert she was sure it would be delicious.  
  
***  
  
Kitty sat in the lunch table and sighed heavily while staring at her veggie burger. She thought of the rough day, getting a D in her home ec project for effort and dealing with the stares given to her by all the students. She wondered if they put two and two together with her and Lance since he had walked into the school with what looked like a piece of tape on his nose and a large bruise in the middle of his face.  
  
She noticed the brotherhood shooting some looks towards her and wished that the rest of the team would hurry and show up. Rogue was in detention, Kurt was with Amanda, Scott was waiting for Jean who was waiting for Duncan in study hall and Tabitha was no where to be found, probably in the boys bathroom. Toad hopped up to her and gave her a green toothy smile; she pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want?" Toad just continued to grin.  
  
"We-heard-your-boyfriend-knocked-Lance-out." Pietro was suddenly sitting beside her and had grabbed one of her fries. She gave him a look as pushed her tray towards him not wanting to touch the now contaminated meal.  
  
"Lance, like, told you that Logan hit him?" That earned her a laugh from both boys.  
  
"Are you crazy, yo? We found out from a dude that was at the same place you guys ate at on Sunday." Toad snickered and Kitty rolled her eyes. Pietro stopped looking at Kitty and turned to Toad.  
  
"Notice, she-didn't-deny-that-Logan-dear-is-her-new-main-man."  
  
"Eww, that's so nasty, he's not even close to being my boyfriend." She got up and grabbed her books. She managed to make it to the door of her next classroom when she felt a large hand grab her neck. She gulped and tears came to her eyes as the pressure increased.  
  
"Whatever happens Kitty should stay between me and you." Lance's voice made her stomach churn and she thought that perhaps she would faint right there. She phased and found herself slumped on the ground since her fear had taken away some of her strength. She gripped her book with all her life and stared down at the scuffed floor. A kick to her back made her wince but she squeezed her eyes shut and remained quiet.  
  
"Do you understand Pretty Kitty?" Kitty nodded her head and stayed seated on the floor long after he was gone. The rest of the day was spent in paranoia as she tried to avoid another incident with Lance. The fear engulfed her.  
  
She walked outside after school and saw Logan still sitting in the van; he looked as if he was dozing off. She relaxed her face and tried to ignore the pain in her neck and back, she smiled in greeting at Logan who opened his eyes the minute she reached the other side of the car, he had always been observant.  
  
"How was your day kid?" He gave her a small smile as he started the car. She had mentioned to him in the morning that Scott could take her to school and bring her home like always but Logan was vehement about it, too bad he couldn't protect her in school too.  
  
"Fine," She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to find a way to sit without making her body ache worst.  
  
"Did they say anything?"  
  
"No not really," a memory shot up from no where. "Well, Toad and Pietro seem to think that you're my boyfriend now." Logan snickered.  
  
"Kids," was all he said. She smiled too and wondered what it would be like if it was true. She was always daydreaming of a relationship, most of the time with different guys as the stars and while she had showed distaste when Pietro had mentioned it she still found him quite appealing. She shook her head and began to stare ahead of her.  
  
Logan noticed the look of appraisal Kitty had just given him a second before and felt a little vandalized. He wondered what she was thinking when she had looked at him that way and immediately wiped it from his mind. Best thing to do at that point was ignore it. 


	4. A rough tough guy and an acolyte bring t...

Logan and Kitty stood face to face with each other. He had on his martial arts uniform while Kitty wore a pair of gray sweats with a white t- shirt since her uniform was still in the hamper. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back.  
  
"No use for sweetness when you're defendin' your life half-Pint. We're gonna do the same as in the regular sessions but this time one on one. You'll probably be ahead of the team later on but I think you need the lessons more than anyone else." Kitty nodded and breathed in deeply the way Logan had taught them. She opened her eyes and had a look of full determination, she was ready. "I think you should pull your hair up kid, it'll get in the way."  
  
She had let it loose so that he wouldn't see the bruise Lance's fingertips had left on her neck, hopefully he wouldn't notice. She pulled it back with the scrunchie she had on her wrist and slouched down. The session began a second later.  
  
***  
  
Kitty dragged herself to the bathroom to take a long, hot bath. She ran the hot water and poured in some rosemary oil, it was rumored to lift spirits. She took off her sweat soaked clothes and gingerly stepped into the tub. She never noticed when she dozed off.  
  
"Get out Kitty, I gotta go!" Kitty woke up with a start at Tabitha's shout. She stood up quickly from the now cool water and dried off quickly pulling a t-shirt and jeans. She left the bathroom dirty clothes in hand and gave a slight smile at Tabitha who rushed in as soon as Kitty was out of the door.  
  
Kitty dropped her clothes off in the laundry room and tried to think of something interesting to do until bed time which was in approximately four hours. She sat in the living room flicking channels. Rogue rushed in and grabbed her new pair of gloves from the table.  
  
"Hey Rogue, wanna watch a movie?" Kitty smiled sweetly up, hoping that Rogue would agree.  
  
"Sorry Kitty but I have plans." And with that, the Rogue was off. Kitty frowned slightly and continued to flip the channels until she remembered the cable guide. She noticed Jean putting on a pair of hoop earrings and called out to her.  
  
"Hey Jean you wanna watch a movie?" Jean shook her head sadly.  
  
"Sorry Kitty, Duncan's having a party." Jean opened the front door telekinetically and continued to put on her earring, the door shut behind her.  
  
Scott walked in and flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Kitty what you watching?" Kitty smiled. Yeah company! She thought.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well maybe Jean has something we can see, I'll go ask her."  
  
"She's not here, she went to Duncan's." The look on Scott's face made her regret the answer. Scott got up and grabbed his jacket, the door slammed loudly. She sighed and than began to run a list of who was home, only the new mutants and Kurt would be here. As if on cue Kurt teleported in with a bag of chips and a soda can.  
  
"Vhat are ve vatching?" Kitty sat up straight and turned to him in glee.  
  
"I don't know," she said in an excited voice. Kurt gave her a funny look. He grabbed the remote from her about to change the channel when it was snatched away and the channel changed to AMC.  
  
"My turn," Logan sat down on the other side of Kitty and suddenly a black and white movie came out on the screen. Kurt's groan echoed Kitty's.  
  
"This sucks." Kurt left the room, leaving Kitty and Logan to the movie. Kitty was about to sneak away when Logan spoke up.  
  
"It's called All Quiet on the Western Front, about the German's side of the war." Kitty awkwardly sat down, not wanting to hurt his feelings, in the beginning she felt bored but soon became engrossed in the film. She had never thought of how the other side of the war might have been like and felt sad as she watched so many people get killed.  
  
By the end of the movie she was wiping the tears off her face. Logan patted her on the back not knowing how to comfort her. She leaned into him and found comfort in his warmth.  
  
"That was sad," she said. She felt Logan's nod and she stayed there watching the following movie, an old western.  
  
***  
  
When it was done Kitty found her self laughing again, to which Logan was grateful. He watched her as she wobbled from side to side in a bad imitation of John Wayne. His chuckles resounded in the air and Rogue walked in and started to laugh at the stupid site of Kitty pretending that an umbrella was a rifle.  
  
'Time to go to bed Half-Pint." Kitty got up about to leave the room but looked back and saw Logan watching her. She smiled shyly and walked back to him.  
  
"I had fun," she said. His silence was a bit encouraging. "Do you wanna, like, you know, do it again?" Logan couldn't say a word so he nodded. "Cool," Kitty smiled and went to bed.  
  
Logan stayed in his seat and thought about how nice it was to have had company. He shut the television off and went to bed.  
  
Kitty went to her room, where Rogue was changing into her pajamas.  
  
"So what were ya doin' with Logan in the livin' room?" Kitty smiled.  
  
"Watching a movie." Rogue snickered. "What?"  
  
"Ya mean like a date?" Kitty frowned slightly, Rogue had never been in a teasing mood before and she wondered what was happening to her.  
  
"No, not like a date."  
  
"Kitty and Logan, sittin' in a tree." Kitty threw her a pillow and Rogue laughed, another strange sight.  
  
"So where were you tonight?" Kitty asked. She felt a sudden burst of bravery. Rogue blushed.  
  
"Out-out on a date." Kitty's mouth fell open. She went to Rogue's bed and sat down, Rogue, slightly wary, sat down beside her. She had wanted to confess for a while. "Yeah, ah know, the untouchable has a date."  
  
"Are you crazy? This is totally awesome!" Kitty smiled and asked Rogue to indulge the details. Rogue began awkwardly to spill the beans but than forgot about her shyness and told her about the Acolyte she was beginning to see. A new friendship blossomed that night. 


	5. The tale is spilled

The next morning Kitty left the van extremely paranoid. She decided to avoid any routes that would put her in contact with Lance. The day was pretty normal and she had managed to avoid him except for the minute school was over and she and Rogue walked over to the van.  
  
Logan stared out the window and noticed that Lance had come up to Kitty, he watched as Kitty squirmed when Lance grabbed her upper arm. Rogue stepped in, he couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
"Lance back off." Kitty turned to Rogue who had spoken up.  
  
"Look, mind your own business geek." He attempted to drag Kitty away. "I just want to talk to you Kitty." Kitty's phased through his arm, thankfully no one saw.  
  
"Like, leave me alone Lance, come on Rogue." They walked over to the van. Logan stepped out and walked over to Lance, Kitty tried to stop him but he shrugged her hand off his shoulder. Lance backed away but not quick enough. Logan grabbed his vest and pulled him down till they were face to face.  
  
"Look, I told ya to stay away from her, apparently ya don't understand. So I'ma remind you one more time kid." Logan let go of Lance's vest and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Don't go near her again, this is the last time." He walked to the van, Kitty and Rogue already occupying it.  
  
Kitty who sat in the front stared ahead of her, knowing that Rogue had an unspoken question and not wanting to answer just yet. She looked at Logan through the corner of her eye and watched his nostrils flare in anger. She licked her dry lips and breathed heavily.  
  
They reached the institute and Kitty followed Rogue to their bedroom. Rogue turned around and stopped in front of her.  
  
"Spill it Kit Kat." The nickname relaxed Kitty and made it easier to tell her tale. By the time Kitty was done Rogue was sitting on her bed shaking her head. "That sucks." Kitty nodded in agreement. A knock on the door ended any response Kitty would have given.  
  
"Come in," she said. Logan opened the door.  
  
"I gotta talk to ya kid." Rogue quickly made her self scarce and Logan sat on Kitty's bed, she sat down beside him and stared at the pocket on his black t-shirt. Logan sighed. "What lance did today, did he do before?" Kitty contemplated lying but decided against it, he'd find out anyway.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered.  
  
"What did he do?" He growled quietly.  
  
"He, like, grabbed my neck." Logan put his hand behind her neck and lifted the loose hair from her shoulders, a number of bruises were on her neck. Kitty shivered at the physical contact. Logan dropped his hand and left the room abruptly. Kitty blushed in the solitude of her bedroom.  
  
Logan quickly walked to the danger room where he planned to work off the sudden burst of energy that flowed through him when Kitty shivered at his touch. The phrase 'dirty old man' kept repeating in his head. The kid's sixteen years old and he was-well he didn't really know how old he was, but the point was that he was old. Probably old enough to be her father, twice.  
  
He worked out until it was time for his session with Kitty, they behaved as if nothing had happened. She asked Logan for an extra uniform from their martial arts session. Logan agreed to have one for her the next day. They avoided each other until the evening passed. 


	6. One day before what?

The next morning Kitty and Rogue arrived at the school; Rogue rolled her eyes when all the guys checked her friend out. Kitty was dressed in a pair of dark blue low riders and a tight red shirt with matching sneakers. Rogue wondered why Kitty would contemplate leaving the house dressed that way but she just erased the thought from her head not wanting to know.  
  
Kitty barely noticed all the glances she was getting, she had dressed that way hoping that maybe Logan would notice her but he barely gave her a glimpse. She had entered the van, Rogue sitting in the back, and Logan just turned on the car and took them to school without looking her way. She wondered why everything has suddenly changed.  
  
"Hey Kitty, wanna come with me to the dance this Friday?" Kitty turned to the guy who had spoken to her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jess you never paid me anything attention and now you like, wanna go to the dance with me?" She was in no mood for stupid games.  
  
"Uh, yeah. So ya wanna go?" Kitty didn't even spare him a glance or an answer, she continued to walk with Rogue, whose class was near hers when she realized that the dance was the next day and she had no date.  
  
"This, like, sucks eggs!" She said. Rogue pursed her lips.  
  
"Do me a favor Kitty do not ever say that again, that was disturbin'."  
  
"Sorry, it's that the Professor isn't gonna let me go to the dance on Friday, they barely even, like, let me leave the institute," she looked at a faded poster forlornly.  
  
"Well ya can always stay home with your boyfriend." Rogue chuckled a little at Kitty's glare.  
  
"Logan is too old to ever be my boyfriend, this is, like, so dumb," the bell rang and she groaned, she was late now too. They said their goodbyes and separated.  
  
***  
  
Kitty spent most of her mornings wallowing in self pity, skipping lunch she went to the library. Looking through the books she found one about World War two, out of curiosity and because of the movie she began to read the first few pages and checked it out. Logan made her think beyond what she normally thought of, she sighed. She was confused. Things were getting weirder and weirder by the second.  
  
***  
  
At the same time Logan was in a steak house with his head in his hands. A couple of women had made propositions to him the whole evening and yet he couldn't get Kitty out of his mind. He wondered why this had to happen to him. He checked his watch, in a few hours he'd have to suffer having her sitting next to him wearing an outfit that showed every curve hidden beneath that loose sweater she used to wear. Oh how he missed that sweater.  
  
Yesterday he had wanted to kill Lance; in fact he wanted to kill him now. He trusted that Kitty would be able to put him in his place if he attempted once again to hurt her. Well if he attempted again, Logan wouldn't be as kind as he had been the last few days. Life had been easier when he just had to deal with regular broads his own (or close to) his age.  
  
***  
  
Kitty left her last class intent on meeting Rogue who was waiting for her outside of the school, funny how some men just don't learn. Lance stopped her before she was able to leave. He grabbed her arm and shoved her back into the room.  
  
"He ain't here to help you huh Kitty cat?" He pulled his arm back ready to hit her. Kitty on the other hand kicked him where no man ever wants to get hit at. He doubled over in pain. Kitty kneed him again and he fell to a heap on the floor crying, a couple of kicks afterwards, she fixed her hair and left the room smiling and met up with Rogue after school.  
  
"Well you look happy," Rogue commented; Kitty gave her a wink. She felt ecstatic, she felt stronger for some reason. She climbed into the waiting van and told Logan what happened, her cheerful face was the only reason he didn't do as he longed and kill the slimy ex boyfriend.  
  
***  
  
At personal training she was more alive than she had been that morning at the groups danger room session. Logan found that he had to work a little harder than the day before. She had new determination. She met every punch and every kick with strong defense, only once or twice in the whole hour did she phase through.  
  
When they were done, they were both spent. Kitty leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. This was not a perfect Thursday; she should have been out with Jean and the others picking out a dress for tomorrow. Logan noticed her long face.  
  
"What's wrong Half-Pint," he closed his eyes when he noticed her chest heave another sigh.  
  
"Well, tomorrow is a dance and I, like, can't even go. It's gonna be horrible."  
  
"You can spend the night with Rogue, I'll even throw in a pizza and some movies, just tell me which girly flicks you guys like to see," he shuddered at the thought of leaving a rental place with the movie 'Pretty Woman' undertow.  
  
"Great idea! I'll go tell Rogue," about half way across the room she turned around, the frown back in place.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"She's going to the dance," his eyebrow rose but he didn't question her comment. "Now what?" She repeated.  
  
"Well, ya can spend the night with me," he grimaced at how that came out but her smile made up for it.  
  
"Awesome! That'll be totally cool, we can even give each other makeovers," at his growl she giggled and waved as she phased through the floor to the sub basement. She ran over to the staircase and climbed it until going to her room, preparing to change and watch a movie with Rogue when she returned from her shopping trip.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Rogue came in throwing her bag on the bed.  
  
"Remind me not to ever go out with them again," she filled Kitty in on the details of how annoying Jean was.  
  
"So did you, like, ask him?" A blush was Kitty's answer, "Eek!"  
  
"Yeah ah did, he said he would meet me there since we don't want any problems." Kitty and Rogue spent some time figuring out how to fix her hair and than went to bed. Rogue spoke again in the darkness. "So what are ya doin' tomorrow?"  
  
"Watch movies with Logan," Kitty answered yawning loudly.  
  
"Ah never seen him so interested in any of us before, ah wonder why you. Goodnight Kitty," and with that Rogue fell asleep.  
  
Yeah, why me, Kitty thought, and fell asleep contemplating that very question.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
I don't know how to pick this up so I'm just going with the flow. I hope you guys patiently wait. I'm sure there will be more Romyness, and if there are any real real Romy fans than let me know cause I just got an idea for a new Romy fic from a cool book I read and I want to keep you guys in a list and e-mail you when the first chapter is up, till two days from now, bye. 


	7. To the Acolytes Headquarters

Thank you everyone for your faithful reviews. I rarely ever do this, but I shall announce the wonderful people who inspire me to keep this fic going: Scitzy (love ya friend), Emerald Lionheart, RoguePheonix, Chino, Adi, FireFlamesInferno, Sabre, Annikask8s2005, Roguesheart, Damian, Katzztar, and Jenny Kay.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next day was spent with Kitty being harassed by most of the boys to go to the dance. It was beginning to irritate her. She had worn a long sleeved pink shirt with bell sleeves, a jean skirt and roman styled sandals to show off her legs but it seemed that every guy but one was paying attention to her. Kurt had carried her books all day which she was grateful for and took advantage of, Pietro had even attempted to flirt with her which she put a stop to by dumping her lunch on his head and Duncan had mentioned how much fun they'd have if she'd go with him, he left after his ego got bruised with her detailed reasons on why she wouldn't be caught dead with him. The only good thing was that the bruise on her cheek was clearing up pretty quickly.  
  
Now she found herself sitting on the bed cross legged in jeans and a plain white t-shirt while Rogue got ready for the dance. Kitty giggled as Rogue alternated between cursing and groaning while she tried to get her hair and make up done.  
  
"Let me help you," Kitty said and skipped over to Rogue who gave her a wary look. "Don't worry; you'll still look like you when I'm done."  
  
Kitty styled Rogues short hair with expertise; she pulled Rogue's hair back into a high ponytail and rolled the short strands into a bun. She purposely left out the white streaks and pulled some back to give it a teased effect at the crown (a la Gwen Stefani) and left the shorter white bangs loose to frame her face. Her make up was toned down to gray even though it was still applied thickly and made her gray-green eyes stood out. On her lips she used the purple lipstick that Rogue liked so much.  
  
Rogue looked into the mirror and sighed contentedly, Kitty watched as Rogue changed into a pair of leather black tight pants and a matching corseted top, she almost sighed aloud when she watched Rogue sadly pull on a black mesh top to cover the exposed skin as well as black gloves. Pulling on a pair of low black boots, Rogue twirled around with a slight smile.  
  
"What'dya think?" Rogue asked. Kitty gave her two thumbs up.  
  
"If he's, like, not all over you tonight, don't feel bad cause most likely he's a fruit," she replied. Rogue laughed, said her goodbye's as she grabbed her jacket and left the bedroom leaving Kitty alone with her sad thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Rogue was walking behind the school where they were supposed to meet. It was too quiet, she wondered where he could be, she wouldn't be surprised if he had second thoughts about her, it wasn't like they could do anything, it wouldn't be a real relationship. Sadly she turned and began to walk away when she heard a twig snap and a bush rustle. Pulling off her gloves, she was ready for battle. She screamed when a hand clamped over her covered wrists from behind her.  
  
"Hello chere, Remy was waitin' for ya," she turned around slowly and looked into the demonic eyes of the one person who seemed to be interested in her, pulling on her gloves she gave him a look.  
  
"Took ya enough time swamp rat," she said coolly, Remy grinned and led her to a small clearing in the back of the school. On the ground was a blanket and on the blanket dinner. She looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Remy t'ought, you'd like a little more privacy," Rogue gave him a smile, that was what she'd like. She hated the weird looks she received from all the preps in that stupid school. Pulling off her jacket she sat on the blanket and stared at the Cajun meal Remy had made.  
  
"Ya cook? Or ya stopped at Popeye's for a sec," she laughed at his glare.  
  
"Dere's a lot you don't know 'bout Remy," Rogue grinned and bit into the spicy chicken with feverish delight.  
  
***  
  
Kitty didn't want to be in her room alone and wondered if Logan had meant what he said about spending the evening with him. She looked into her tiny DVD collection and pulled out a few films that had a mixture of romance and action, enough so they both would enjoy. She went to Logan's room where he would be at seven in the evening and shyly knocked on the door. He answered it wearing his regular clothes to the sadness of Kitty who had hoped to find him at least slightly disheveled.  
  
"Are we still on for tonight?" Was all she could ask, he nibbled at the toothpick between his teeth.  
  
"Sure kid, I'll be in the rec room in a few," and he shut the door. Kitty stood on the other side blinking when she realized that the door was closed, shaking her head she went to the rec room to set it up.  
  
***  
  
Logan punched the wall, leaving another dent in it that would make seven holes now. He regretted telling her he'd entertain her tonight, what the hell had he been thinking, well it really wasn't 'him' thinking per say. He groaned and decided to change into his pajamas. He'd watch two movies with her and than send her to bed. There was no need for anymore torture. He pulled out his Terminator two and went downstairs in his white, blue striped pajamas with the navy blue bathrobe (a/n: that was hard to write since I just made a new fic called 'the truth behind the mutants' {which I'd like ya to read} and there is a fluffy bathrobe scene, anyway continuing).  
  
He made his way downstairs and saw that she had already put in a movie; shrugging his shoulders he asked her what it was.  
  
"'Desperado', its action AND romance," she said, hoping he wouldn't make her put that movie about a robot thingy. He shrugged his shoulders not having heard of it before and sat in the sofa as far away from her as possible with a large bowl of popcorn and nachos separating them. The movie started and he figured it wasn't so bad.  
  
***  
  
"Wanna dance?" Rogue asked after they finished eating their meal, Remy gave her a look and than grinned.  
  
"Want Remy's arms around ya chere?" She rolled her eyes and allowed him to help her stand. They began to sway to the music that resounded from the dance inside. 'Lucky' by Bif Naked was one of her favorite songs and she wondered why they would play that at a dance, she decided not to question fate and just indulged herself in the rare gift of being in someone else's arms.  
  
Remy's head was against Rogue's hair when he felt her slump against his body; he pulled back slightly and watched as she continued to slide down his chest, his arm around her waist her only support. Her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy. He ran his hands over her back and pulled out a dart, looking up he saw a camouflaged man with a large gun in his hand. Remy had no time to think when he felt something pinch his neck and felt his body grow weak.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Logan shouted at Kitty who was blushing to the roots of her hair. She had seen the television version; it was her first time actually watching the genuine movie she had bought on impulse.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly. She didn't know about the sex scene. Logan marched up to his bedroom leaving Kitty in the middle of the room teary eyed from suppressed emotion. When he was out of ear shot she burst out laughing, having never seen him so embarrassed by anything. She would have thought that with his attitude a little bit of breasts would've meant nothing.  
  
She was about to go to her room and suffer the rest of the night in absolute loneliness when she got a mental call from the Professor.  
  
*Logan and Kitty I need you in my office immediately * his voice was so apprehensive that she didn't even change into her uniform and just went to the room. The professor's hands were ringing when he came in. She had never seen him that way; Logan came in dressed in his day wear.  
  
"We leave in ten minutes to the Acolytes headquarters, bring a change of clothes. I'll discuss why in the X-Jet."  
  
"Will Ororo and Hank come with us?" Logan asked.  
  
"No, they need to watch out for the children, and you're the only ones who are here." No more questions were asked. Kitty ran to her bedroom and threw a pair of jeans and an extra t-shirt into her book bag as well as her uniform, a couple of undergarments and her travel case for her toiletries, pulling on her sneakers she was in the X-Jet in ten minutes, Logan entered along with the Professor and their travel bags a few seconds later. The jet was off.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Okay Cliffhanger, I don't want to bore you with a long story so the next chapter will explain why they're going to the Acolytes, hope you guys stay reading and for all you Romy fans out there, let me know if you wanna be in my e-mailing list for my next fic. 


	8. Close to a Confession

Hi guys, this was the worst two days of my life, I missed you too much! I just started a Scitty fic, so if you got the time and interest, check it out :), On with the story. ****************************************************************************  
  
When they exited the X Jet and entered the Acolytes headquarters, Logan pushed Kitty behind him as soon as they entered their planning room. She gave him a glare and gave him a hard push back, Logan barely moved but he tossed her a look. She tried to be mature about it and not give him a raspberry.  
  
They gathered around a table and Kitty sat between Logan and Xavier, Magneto on the other side across from Xavier, Mystique behind him and Pyro, Colossus, Wanda and Toad, alongside of him. Xavier hadn't had much time to explain what had happened so Magneto did the duty.  
  
"This is all I know so far, apparently none of the members of our team arrived at the dance, they were taken by fellow mutants who left a rather disturbing message on our doorstep." He pulled out a handkerchief caked with blood. "This is from one of our own apparently. They said that if we wanted them back, we'd have to get them ourselves."  
  
Xavier's face showed no emotion. He just studied the napkin that he now held in his hand. "They also got a human girl," Magneto added quietly, "the one with Mystique's son." That caused Kitty to gasp. Amanda had never been face to face with the perils that the X-Men faced everyday and made a silent prayer that the girl was all right.  
  
***  
  
Amanda lay on the floor and gazed up through hazy eyes at the X Men who were locked up in a cubicle; beaten and bleeding. Amanda was barely able to keep her swollen eyes open. A long gash was across her dark skin and her lip was busted open. Her arm was sprained and she had a gash on her leg as well. They hadn't bothered to put her in the cubicle since she didn't have any powers.  
  
Kurt, Jean and Pietro were unconscious on the floor their heads cradled by Rogue, Fred and Scott. Fred was barely able to move around and Lance's leg was broken and held together by a wooden splint. Rogue's face was barely recognizable. Remy had been beaten to a pulp when he broke the jaw of the man that threw Rogue the first punch. They hoped that they'd soon be saved.  
  
***  
  
"If we work together we can defeat them, we don't know anything about them or why they took our own, but we'll get them back, we have to," Xavier said. Logan stood up about to explain the course of action, Mystique didn't appreciate his taking over of her job but Magneto made her relax since he was best at these things.  
  
"Here is an overview map of the place they're holding the others," Magneto said, at Logan's curious glance he shrugged. "I have connections," was his explanation.  
  
"Mystique, Pyro and Toad go in through the back. Shadowcat, Wanda or whatever your codename is and me'll go through the side. Now we gotta be quiet about this, we don't know how many people will be in there. Now let's go," they were about to leave when Magneto stopped them.  
  
"May I add something to this plan?" At Logan's wary nod he continued. "He asked us to come in tomorrow morning, if we go now, they'll be expecting us and make things more complicated. But if Charles and I enter alone, their focus will remain on us and you'll be able to enter with no problem."  
  
"So we're supposed to sit here and allow them to hurt our chil-our members?" Mystique ended lamely, Xavier gave her a sympathetic look which she sneered at.  
  
"We just hope that the others will be okay, now let us go to our rooms, sleep and we'll straighten this out first thing in the morning." Logan and Kitty hesitated in following Magneto's orders until Xavier nodded his head.  
  
*Do as he says, trust me he doesn't want his son hurt* they nodded and left, allowing the others to show them to their bedrooms.  
  
***  
  
Kitty quietly sat up from the bed, and left the room phasing through the door so as not to wake up a sleeping Wanda. She had been afraid of getting hexed in her sleep but the Scarlet Witch proved to be loyal as an Allie. They spoke about ways of getting the others safely out and planned on telling Logan their plans.  
  
She phased her head through the doors until she finally found Logan's. She entered it and stared down at him as he slept on his back, his hands under his head. How could someone sleep like that? She thought. She leaned in and whispered his name.  
  
"Logan? Logan? Wake up," she reached out about to touch him when he grabbed her wrist tightly and opened his eyes. He blinked and hesitated in letting her go, she was barely two inches away, her pillowy pink lips close enough for him to-. He cut off his thoughts and lightly shoved her back as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"Kid, I'ma tell ya somethin' your not gonna like," Kitty looked at him curiously and sat beside him on the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. Logan sighed. "I'm not thinkin' straight around ya and if ya don't back off you're gonna regret havin' come into this room." Kitty's eyes narrowed, she couldn't understand. Logan tried to be clearer, "Look Kid, I- ."  
  
A knock on the door cut him off and Kitty just looked straight at him, without thinking she phased to the room downstairs which unfortunately belonged to a sleeping Pyro. She groaned inwardly and phased out of there.  
  
"Are you all right Logan?" Mystique asked after opening the door, it was too late for her to be mean and angry and Logan raised an eyebrow at her politeness and concern.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Mystique gave him a soft smile.  
  
"That's good, now shut up!" and with that she banged the door shut.  
  
"So much for concern," he muttered and lay awake, thinking of his near confession.  
  
Kitty went to her room and thought about what Logan might have said if the other person hadn't interrupted, her mind filled with a million scenarios that she was sure, would never happen.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Ah! Writers Block! WRITERS BLOCK! Oh well, this was long enough so I'll just leave it here. I'll be putting up my next chapter on Monday, I'm praying so that I'll feel adventurous by then, so I'll be watching all the action movies I own so that I'll make a great story. Anyway, I hope you liked this boring chapter. Leave a review and share ur feelin's 


	9. Near Death

Amanda watched as the people moved in and out of the room, first entering through one door and than another after the one behind them closed off. She touched her face with her hand and thankfully it didn't come away with much but bit's of dried blood. She hoped that regardless of how bad the others looked they were all right.  
  
She heard Rogue's tortured screams as they continuously took skin samples from her without sedation or anything. The others were too weak to stop them. Remy had been dragged in heavily drugged by something that caused him to hallucinate, Rogue held him in her arms as he suffered a high fever.  
  
***  
  
Kitty phased Wanda through the building while Logan stayed a little behind and did away with the soldiers that guarded the cell they assumed held the mutants. Funny thing was most of them were humans, but the way they attempted to attack the girls was proof enough that they were dangerous. They looked around in a glass enclosed floor that was surrounded by plastic cells with air vents at the very top. They avoided entering the rooms so as not get locked inside.  
  
***  
  
Xavier was calmly wheeled in by Magneto and stood before a large man in a white suit.  
  
"Thank you for joining us, we are almost done with your mutants," He gave them a devilish smile, sharp teeth greeting them.  
  
"What have you done to my students?" Xavier asked. The man sat down across from him and offered a chair to Magneto which he declined.  
  
"You see, there are five men here with the same mutant abilities as some of your students. Sadly we don't like mutants, and thus we don't want to become them, so we decided to find a cure for this illness."  
  
***  
  
Logan caught up with Kitty and Wanda, he wiped off the blood from his claws on a near by trench coat. Kitty gasped when she heard a groan from the corner of the floor. Amanda was lying on the ground weak from not having eaten in days.  
  
"Amanda, Amanda?" She called softly. The girl opened up her brown eyes and started to cry, happy that she was about to be saved. Logan looked into a cell and saw the other mutants lying there, semi unconscious, he groaned at a nearly emaciated Kurt who from lack of food, thinned out quicker because of his mutation.  
  
"I'll call the others," he opened his communicator and asked for Pyro and Toad to come in and help him. Sabertooth and Mystique had other plans.  
  
***  
  
"What have you done to them?" Magneto repeated.  
  
"Let's just say," the man grinned, "that pieces of them hold the cure." He yelped as the door burst open with a vicious kick, and before him stood a man with thick, sharp claws and a long legged blue woman.  
  
"Where is my son, you animal?" She yelled and the fighting began. Unfortunately for the six men in the room they had no control over their powers. Magneto warded off any attacks on Xavier, and Sabertooth fought with everything he had, since he didn't like their kind anyway. Mystique at one point held the leader of the men to the wall by his throat. He tried hard to pull her hands away, at a point even clawing at them, crimson blood were a horrid contrast to the blue of her skin.  
  
"What have you done to my son?" she repeated.  
  
"Let's just say," he wheezed, "That you'll be lucky if he lives for another hour." At that she easily snapped his neck in two and ran to where Logan and she assumed the cell blocks to be.  
  
***  
  
Logan opened the door quickly about to step in when Amanda yelled.  
  
"Don't go in there!" She fell back exhausted. "It has some kind of gas that disables mutation," she said quietly. "I think that controls it," she said pointing to a machine. Kitty left her in Wanda's arms and phased her hand through the machine, coming up with a fist full of wires.  
  
Logan walked in and saw the bodies of the team he had grown to love. The first person he went to was Rogue, whose arm was turning slightly green with infection on the exposed flesh. Without a second thought her grabbed her wrist and watched as she slowly took his healing factor and healed. A little weak but still agile, he and Rogue who had overcome the majority of her physical trauma, began to pull out the mutants.  
  
Lance was carried by Sabertooth which needless to say he wasn't happy about and Remy was helped to his feet by Rogue. Pyro assisted Pietro and Jean, and Fred assisted Scott since he had been the least of the tortured.  
  
Mystique's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her son, thin and frail, some of the fur had been taken off of his body as well, leaving flesh exposed. She carried him in her arms and ignored the tears that flowed down her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
They all entered the X-Jet, strapping themselves as well as their friends to the extra seats in the back. Logan looked around and found one person missing.  
  
"Where's Kitty?" he asked. Wanda shrugged.  
  
"She said she was coming," was her answer. Logan stepped out of the plane and went to search for her back at the lab, he found the girl phasing her hand through all the circuits. He placed his hand on her shoulder after she pressed a button and the sound of a computerized voice echoed through the air.  
  
"We will self destruct in sixty seconds."  
  
"What the hell did you do?" he asked and she turned to him, anger and hatred was in her large blue eyes. He grabbed her hand and they phased through the walls until they heard the loud blast from the building. The force knocked them into the air and Kitty flew over a cliff. Logan stood up quickly and peered over in fear. He saw her on the ledge below.  
  
Sighing in relief he jumped over it and landed hard on his feet, luckily his ankles didn't break. He held her head close to him and began to shake when he felt the blood in the back of her head.  
  
"Kitty, Kitty you have to wake up," He began to shake her violently. She didn't move and didn't groan. He began to shout her name and didn't feel a stir within her. Not knowing what to do he just held her close keeping her body warm, he pulled out his communicator and called out for help. Looking down at her a tear formed in his eye but didn't fall.  
  
He pulled her close to him and kissed her still warm lips. Suddenly he felt a rush of warm air in his mouth and felt a hand run through his hair. He opened his eyes and looked into the open ones of the girl in his arms. He pulled away quickly.  
  
"I thought you died," he whispered.  
  
"I did," she said. And fell back into unconsciousness. At that moment the jet settled near them and he lifted her and made his way in.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Okay, the next chapter is either gonna be the end or second to end. Now I think I'm gonna do something that you all might not like but surprise, surprise. There is gonna be a sequel to this story it will all be explained in the end. One question: Will you stand by my side, if I do the thing u aren't gonna like and than make a sequel a couple of days after I finished? Please Review. 


	10. A Decision made End of Season 1

Here it is ya'll! The ending, the ending, the ending of our story, it's the ending (ever seen animaniacs?) Anyway, I have a great idea for the sequel to this story; it should be up by this weekend the latest. So it's not finished, just this segment or season or whatever **************************************************************************** *  
  
Logan sat beside Kitty, holding her hand. He barely left her side, barely glanced at the others who were on the cots around her. They watched them cautiously wondering why Logan was being so weird around her. Ororo managed to drag Logan away enough for him to get a cup of coffee and a plate of hot food.  
  
He had fallen asleep on the counter when he felt a touch on his shoulder. Looking over he saw the disheveled look of Kitty Pryde. Her long brown hair was loose and wavy and her blue eyes narrow with exhaustion.  
  
"Kitty, I-." He began; she leaned into him and kissed his lips, cutting off his words. The more that he felt their warm pressure the more of her he needed. He pulled her more closely to him until she was pressed against his body in a way that revealed every hidden curve through her thin gown. She pulled away to breathe, her lips full and red. "Look kid," he started, she groaned at the word, he chuckled a little as she pressed her face against his neck. "Right now this ain't right. We need to wait all right. Take our time. No one's gonna approve of this until you're a little older."  
  
"How much older?" she asked. He gave her a small grin. "Seventeen?" She offered. He cocked an eyebrow. "Eighteen?" she whispered.  
  
"How about twenty one," Kitty shoved herself away from him.  
  
"I refuse to wait that long!"  
  
"Fine, fine, twenty," he thought that was fair, obviously Kitty didn't.  
  
"I'm not willing to wait forever for you," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Logan's eyes narrowed, maybe waiting awhile was the best idea he had. She needed to mature a little more.  
  
"Yes you are," he growled, as soon as what she said sunk in. She just narrowed her eyes and stormed away. He watched her leave and sighed heavily. With his head held in his hands he wondered if asking her to wait was a bad move. He didn't know what to do. Time would tell. He followed her to her bedroom where he assumed she would be.  
  
"Look Half Pint, you can't expect that one year is gonna make a difference, and acting like a kid isn't gonna help the cause. So make a decision now." He stared at her back; she wouldn't look at him and after a few minutes of saying nothing. He sighed and began to walk away.  
  
". . .," she mumbled something. Logan turned back to her.  
  
"What did ya say?" he asked, she turned around with tears in her large blue eyes.  
  
"Nineteen and that's my final offer." She muttered. Logan grinned and went over to her. She looked up to him and put her hands on his forearms; her eyes sad but determined, leaning upwards she was leaning in to kiss him.  
  
"Kitty what are ya doin' here?" Rogue mumbled, stumbling into the room. Logan shoved Kitty away and gave Rogue a welcoming grunt. Rogue couldn't understand why Kitty was glaring at her and just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Just three years, Kitty thought. Three years to go. Sighing she and her room mate went back down to the med lab, both silent in their thoughts.  
  
**************************************************************************** *The ending sucked, but only because I can't really end it, end it. So this is all I have to give (eww BackStreet Boys). I have a great idea for the sequel like I said above. Drama shall ensue; I mean honestly you don't really want this to end do you? :) Anyway, remain steadfast the sequel will have a lot more Romy, for all the Romy fans out there.  
  
Thanks for those who have backed me up on my sequel. I appreciate it. -Sam (oh yeah, and don't tell me my ending sucked. . .I already stated that, thank you!) 


End file.
